Waltz of Destiny
by Katzius
Summary: Dan sekarang, lagu takdir sudah menyanyikan apa yang akan dituainya. Seperti katanya saat SD dulu, dia memang ditakdirkan untuk sendiri. Karena dia tidak berubah. Dia tetap munafik dan naif sebagaimana anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun di pelukan ibunya.


**Halloooo Minna! Katzius kembali dalam pair AKKG! **

**Belakangan ini otak saya dijejelin oleh musik terkutuk ini; (youtube-dot-com/watch?v=2Cu1RI0bp38), dan jadinya saya nggak punya ide lain buat dipake selain AkagiKaga. **

**Ya sudahlah. Mudah-mudahan fanfik ini bisa bagus di mata Minna sekalian…**

**Omong2, jika nanti Minna sekalian mungkin kesulitan menggambarkan seperti apa lagunya, dengarkan saja dari link di atas. Saya sangat menyarankan mendengarkan lagunya selagi membaca fik ini.**

**Selamat membaca, Minna!**

**Disclaimer: Kancolle bukan milik saya, dan tidak akan pernah jadi milik saya.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Waltz of Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**A Kantai Collection fanfic by Katzius.**

**.**

**.**

**AKKG**

**.**

**.**

**AU**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Alunan musik perlahan mengalun di tengah sepinya malam.<p>

Dalam kamar yang kini sepi itu, hanya ada gema suara musik. Jari-jari lentik menari di atas lubang-lubang alat musik bernama okarina itu. Sementara, dari laptop di depannya mengalun suara alunan harpa yang mengiringinya. Sementara itu, si pemain, hanya duduk di depan laptopnya sambil menutup mata, menikmati alunan lagu.

Si pemain bernama Kaga.

Setelah beberapa menit bermain, dia kemudian berhenti dengan sendirinya.

Dia menghela napas, menatap foto di layar komputer. Kemudian berganti menatap sebuah foto dengan pigura di sampingnya. Di pigura itu terdapat fotonya bersama seorang wanita muda, berambut panjang cokelat, berumur sekitar sembilan belas tahun. Sementara foto di komputer… lebih baik tak dijelaskan.

* * *

><p>"Kaga!" seorang gadis kecil berambut coklelat panjang menghampiri kawannya yang tengah bengong sendiri di kelas. Dilihat dari fisiknya, usia anak itu mungkin sekita 5-6 tahun, dan dia masih kelas 1 SD.<p>

"Hm?' si kawan yang rambutnya dikuncir di samping kepalanya itu hanya menoleh. "Ada apa, Akagi-san?"

"Main keluar, yuk!" kata si gadis rambut panjang.

Kaga menggelang. "Tidak, ah,"

"Eeh?" Akagi berseru heran. "Kenapa? Di kelas kosong, lho. Kau bakal sendirian!"

Kaga cuma tersenyum tipis.

"Sendirian pun, bagiku tidak masalah, Akagi-san," katanya. Akagi menatapnya bingung, sekaligus cemas.

"Karena," lanjutnya, "mungkin aku ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sendiri, jauh dari orang lain,"

Selanjutnya hening. Kaga tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Gadis berkuncir itu khawatir dia sudah menyakiti perasaan Akagi.

Namun, Akagi malah menyejajarkan dirinya dengan pandangan Kaga, seraya berteriak, "Itu tidak benar! Kaga juga berhak memiliki seseorang dan tidak sendiri lagi!"

Kaga terkejut dengan kata-kata Akagi. Anak ini serius dengan ucapannya.

"Karena itu, aku akan selalu disampingmu, Kaga-san!" seru Akagi lagi. "Sampai kau sudah bisa mencari teman sendiri!"

Kaga balas menatapnya. Ada sebuah sinar di mata Akagi… sebuah sinar yang membuatnya entah kenapa percaya begitu saja terhadapnya. Kaga tidak yakin itu apa, tapi… dia menyukainya. Dan akan terus menyukainya.

"Baik," kata Kaga pelan, senyumnya makin lebar. Akagi membuat sebuah cengiran di wajahnya. Diraihnya tangan Kaga.

"Nah, kalau begitu, kita keluar, yuk!" katanya. "Aku akan menemanimu!"

Kaga menurut saja.

* * *

><p>Suatu sore di rumah Akagi. Kaga ada si sana. Akagi mengundangnya untuk menginap.<p>

"Hei, Kaga," panggilnya. Mereka berdua tengah bersantai setelah mengerjakan segunung PR untuk sekolah. Wajar, sekarang sebagai kelas 3 SMP mereka memang sedang dibebani oleh PR dan pembelajaran untuk Ujian Kelulusan.

"Hm?" Kaga menoleh memandangnya.

"Aku jadi teringat ketika SD dulu," ucap Akagi. "Kau bilang kau ini ditakdirkan sendiri. Bolehkah aku tahu… kenapa kau berpikir demikian?"

Kaga tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya meneguk air mineral botolannya. Akagi menunggu jawaban.

Namun setelah sepuluh menit, Kaga tidak kunjung menjawab. Karena itu, dengan gugup Akagi mengatakan, "Ba-baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin menjawab,"

Kaga menghela napas dan tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang sama seperti mereka SD.

"Tidak apa-apa, Akagi-san," katanya. "Lega rasanya ada seseorang yang bisa kubagi sebagian diriku,"

Akagi mengganti raut mukanya dengan senyum, siap mendengarkan. Dan Kaga juga dengan senang menjelaskan.

* * *

><p>Kaga dengan cepat keluar dari perpus. Dia mengangkut tas hitamnya untuk pulang ke rumah. Dia tengok jam di dinding lobi sekolah. Sudah jam empat. Dia pasti sudah terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Dia awalnya ingin pulang bersama Akagi, namun nampaknya gadis itu sudah pulang. Seisi gedung sekolah pun sudah sepi, dan bahkan para guru kelihatannya juga sudah ulang. Yang tersisa hanyalah para petugas kebersihan, itupun yang terakhir karena tadi dia mengingatkan Kaga untuk segera pulang.<p>

Namun, tanpa disangka, ketika Kaga menyusuri koridor hendak keluar dari gedung sekolah, muncul seseorang berambut panjang, siluetnya tak kelihatan jelas akibat cahaya matahari sore. Namun, tentu saja Kaga tahu siapa itu.

"Akhirnya datang juga," kata perempuan itu.

"A-Akagi-san…" ujar Kaga. "Kenapa belum pulang?"

Akagi hanya tersenyum, kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Kau lupa ya, Kaga?" ujarnya.

Kaga menatapnya bingung. Dia lupa apa? Barang?

"Selamat ulang tahun!" seru Akagi, mengulurkan hadiah berupa kotak kecil seukuran telapak tangan.

"Oh!" Kaga baru ingat, hari ini ulang tahunnya. "Eh, terima kasih… Kau menungguku selama ini cuma untuk memberikan ini?"

Akagi tersenyum lagi. "Iya,"

"Lalu, kenapa tidak menghampiriku di perpus? Kau tahu aku selalu ke sana,"

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kesenanganmu,"

"Lalu kenapa tidak besok saja?"

"Kalau bisa hari ini, kenapa tidak? Jadwalku bebas, kok,"

Seperti biasa, Kaga tak pernah bisa melawan gadis ini jika sudah menyangkut perasaan.

"Ya, sudah," kata Kaga akhirnya. "Boleh kubuka?"

"Silakan,"

Ketika kotak itu dibuka, isinya adalah benda putih serupa dengan kerang, seukuran telapak tangan pula, dan memiliki 12 lubang serta tempat untuk meniup.

"Apa… ini?" tanya Kaga.

"Namanya okarina," kata Akagi. "Sejenis alat musik dengan ditiup. Lubang-lubang itu untuk ditekan, kemudian angin yang keluar dari tiupan akan mengahsilkan nada yang berbeda. Kurang-lebih sama seperti seruling,"

"Kau yang memilih ini?"

Akagi mengangguk. "Ya. Kudengar kau ingin alat musik yang bisa kau bawa, jadi aku membelikannya untukmu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun,"

"Terima kasih," kata Kaga, tersenyum. "Akan kujaga benda ini baik-baik. Akan kuusahakan agar bisa memainkannya seindah mungkin,"

"Sama-sama," ujar Akagi. "Nah, sekarang, ayo coba alat musik barumu,"

"Baiklah," kata Kaga.

Maka, sore itu mereka habiskan dengan not-not yang dibunyikan Kaga.

* * *

><p>Di rumah Akagi lagi.<p>

Kini mereka sudah lulus dari SMA dan tengah kuliah. Di waktu senggang seperti ini, mereka menyusun sebuah lagu instrumental. Kaga akan menjadi pemain utama dengan okarina-nya, dan Akagi akan mendampinginya dengan harpa yang dimiliki oleh keluarganya.

"Kok, kedengarannya sedih begini?" tanya Kaga.

Akagi hanya tersenyum tipis, persis seperti yang Kaga lakukan dua belas tahun lalu, saat ikrar itu terucap oleh Akagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?" katanya.

Kaga tahu temannya itu mungkin tengah dilanda masalah berat. Seni tak pernah berbohong. Begitu pun musik. Namun, kendati pun begitu, Kaga balas tersenyum.

"Iya, sih," balas Kaga. "Ayo, kita mainkan,"

Mereka berdua pergi ke ruang musik, ruang yang memang dibangun oleh keluarga Akagi agar mereka bisa bermain musik dengan tenang.

Akagi duduk di posisinya. Kaga siap dengan okarina-nya.

"Siap?" tanya Akagi. Kaga mengangguk.

Akagi bermain dulu, kemudian, barulah Kaga menyusul dengan okarina-nya.

Nada sedih itu menyelubungi seluruh ruangan.

* * *

><p>Firasat Kaga benar. Memang akan ada masalah. Ketika mereka berumur 21 tahun, tengah kuliah di semester ketiga, suatu hari, Akagi menyeretnya ke taman.<p>

"Maaf aku harus memberitahumu ini, Kaga," kata Akagi. "Tapi aku akan menikah,"

Kaga terdiam, hanya diam menelan perasaannya.

"Kau yakin kau bakal tak apa-apa, Kaga?" tanya Akagi. "Jika aku meninggalkanmu…"

"Tidak apa-apa, kok," ujar Kaga, tersenyum. "Hidupilah kehidupanmu sendiri, Akagi-san. Tak perlu mengurusiku selamanya. Memangnya aku anak kecil?"

Akagi tertawa. "Iya juga, ya,"

Kaga masih tersenyum, di balik semua perasaannya pada Akagi.

"Nah, Kaga," kata Akagi. "Mumpung masih ada waktu, kita bikin kenangan, yuk?"

"Kenangan? Seperti apa?" tanya Kaga.

"Mau menginap di rumahku?" tanya Akagi.

"Bukannya sudah sering?" kata Kaga. "Sekarang giliran, kau yang menginap di rumahku,"

"Benar juga. Aku belum pernah menginap di rumah Kaga, ya," kata Akagi. "Baiklah! Nanti malam, aku akan ke rumahmu dengan perlengkapan!"

"Baik, kutunggu," kata Kaga.

Kaga hanya mengawasi saat sosoknya menghilang di gerbang kampus.

* * *

><p>Malamnya di rumah Kaga. Akagi sudah datang dengan pakaiannya dan beberapa makanan.<p>

"Wow, rumahmu sepi, ya," kata Akagi.

Kaga tertawa kecil. "Sudah biasa. Lagian, sejak ayahku meninggal, aku memang selalu tinggal sendiri. Aku cuma dibantu uang bulanan kiriman paman,"

"Berarti kau sudah terbiasa mandiri," ujar Akagi. "Enak, ya. Sampai sekarang aku masih harus tinggal di rumah orangtua,"

"Itu juga bagus, kok, Akagi-san," kata Kaga. "Nah, kita mau apa dulu?"

Malam itu, mereka bersenang-senang. Berkaraoke di rumah, bermain musik, bercanda, dan lain-lain. Hanya berdua. Namun, Kaga mendapat perasaan bahwa tak satupun dari mereka menikmatinya.

Setelah lelah bersenang-senang, mereka mengobrol sambil minum bir. Kaga mau saja, dan dia pun menduga bahwa Akagi membutuhkannya. Setelah lewat beberapa gelas, Akagi jatuh tertidur, hanya dalam balutan kaos dan celana pendek. Namun, Kaga belum. Dia mengangkut Akagi yang tak sadarkan diri ke futon yang memang sudah disediakan sejak tadi jika salah satu dari mereka tumbang. Dia selimuti Akagi yang masih mengigau dan terkadang bergerak-gerak. Muka wanita itu memerah akibat efek bir.

Setelah itu, Kaga menggelar futon untuk dirinya sendiri, dan berbaring melepas lelah. Namun matanya tak kunjung menutup. Dia tetap terjaga sambil menatap langit-langit rumahnya, ditemani dengkuran lembut Akagi. Mau tak mau, perhatian Kaga tercuri oleh deru napas wanita yang tidur di sebelahnya itu. Dia berguling ke semping kiri untuk melihat wajah cantik Akagi.

"Cantiknya…" bisik Kaga. Perlahan dielusnya lembut pipi Akagi.

Makin lama dia menatap wajah Akagi, makin sedih perasaannya. Kapan lagi dia akan memiliki kesempatan menatap wajah cantiknya lagi? Kapan lagi dia akan bisa bersamanya seperti ini? Dia… dia akan pergi. Bersama seorang pria yang tak dikenalnya pula.

Ya, Kaga tak bisa berbohong. Dia mencintai Akagi. Lebih dari siapapun.

Namun, apa yang bisa dilakukannya?

Kaga mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Akagi.

Jika saja dia punya keberanian untuk mengakui perasaannya….

Jika saja dia bisa mencium gadis itu sekarang…

Tidak.

Kaga memaksa untuk menahan diri. Ini bukan haknya. Dan jika dia tak pernah mengakui perasaannya itu salahnya.

Tak sadar, sebutir air mengalir dari mata Kaga seraya gadis itu tertidur.

* * *

><p>Sebulan kemudian, hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi.<p>

Dari depan rumah Akagi yang lama, Kaga cuma bisa membatu saat Akagi menaiki mobil pria itu dan pergi. Wanita dengan kuncir itu cuma bisa meremas surat cinta yang telah ditulisnya sejak lama. Dia tidak bisa memberikannya pada Akagi. Dan tidak akan pernah, selamanya.

* * *

><p>Sampai hari ini, Kaga masih tidak bisa menerimanya.<p>

Dia tak bisa menerima bahwa Akagi pergi begitu saja.

Kaga merasa bahwa dirinya memang munafik. Mengkhianati perasaannya sendiri saat dia mestinya bisa mengakuinya. Pura-pura tidak tahu saat Akagi memiliki masalah. Dan sekarang, lagu takdir sudah menyanyikan apa yang akan dituainya. Seperti katanya saat SD dulu, dia memang ditakdirkan untuk sendiri. Karena dia tidak berubah. Dia tetap munafik dan naif sebagaimana anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun di pelukan ibunya.

Sekarang, dia cuma memiliki rekaman suara harpa Akagi sebagai pengingat, beserta… foto pernikahan gadis itu, yang dikirim beberapa bulan yang lalu dan sekarang terpampang di laptopnya.

Kaga memutar kembali rekaman harpa itu. Dan dia pun meniup okarinanya, mengiringi petikan harpa itu, menyanyikan lagi lagu yang telah disusunnya dengan Akagi, dengan air mata di kedua pelupuk mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya Minna sekalian sudah sampai di akhir cerita.<strong>

**Gaje? Emang. **

**Soalnya ini diterjemahkan dari delusi otak saya yang digabung sama minat nulis yang hilang-timbul. **

**Dan maap juga kalo ini dibikinnya tragedi. Silakan salahkan dua manusia bernama Gen Urobuchi dan Mogeko yang sudah memasukkan keputus-asaan dalam otak saya. Silahkan salahkan saya juga kalau Anda berkenan. Sejujurnya ini memang salah saya.**

**Akhir kata, makasih buat semua yang udah baca ini! Saya juga akan sangat menghargai jika Anda meninggalkan sepatah-dua patah kata review. Yah, pokoknya terima kasih!**

**Mohon nantikan karya saya berikutnya!**

**Salam JEGER!  
>-Katzius<strong>


End file.
